


Fireflies

by stilesandsourwolf



Series: Love Bites [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Bunny Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, fluffy fluff with fluff on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesandsourwolf/pseuds/stilesandsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can’t seem to get rid of the huge grin that’s plastered on his face the rest of the day, nor does he want to. He’s dating fucking Derek Hale and he is proud of it and he want’s everyone to know. Ok, maybe not everyone, but he’s happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Song title credit - "Fireflies" by Owl City

It’s been a few days since the rave and Stiles still hasn’t heard from Derek. He wants to call him but honestly, he’s scared of what Derek might say. He had made a complete fool of himself that night and he’s 70% sure he threw up on Derek. After his attempt to blow Derek in the bathroom, everything goes black. There is absolutely no recollection of what happened after that. He isn’t even sure how he ended up in his bed the next morning.

His phone buzzes from the desk across his room. He jumps off his bed and runs over to his phone, tripping and falling, face first, onto the carpet. He reaches up to grab the phone from the desk as it stops buzzing _._ His heart starts racing as he reads his screen, _1 Missed Call – Derek._ He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down before pressing Call.

The phone rings a few times before he answers, “Stiles?”

“Yeah, hey, hi, uh, you called?”

Derek chuckles, “Yeah, I did. How are you feeling?”

“Oh you know, not drunk, ever again. Ever.”

“Do you want to go out again?” Derek asks abruptly, completely ignoring Stiles’ answer

“What? Oh, uh, yeah. Yes, sure. If you want to.”

“Okay... Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“I’ll pick you up.” There’s a click then a dial tone. Derek really needs to learn better phone etiquette, and soon.

Stiles can’t seem to get rid of the huge grin that’s plastered on his face the rest of the day, nor does he want to. He’s dating fucking Derek Hale and he is proud of it and he want’s everyone to know. Ok, maybe not everyone, but he’s happy.

The next day drags along slowly, each period feels longer than the last. He tries his best to focus on classes and Scott and everything school but he can’t stop thinking about Derek. He thinks he may actually love Derek, which is kinda completely ridiculous since they’ve only been on one date, but it feels right. And Stiles Stilinski always does what feels right. Unless it feels wrong.

When the last bell of the day finally rings, Stiles is the first out of class and running to the parking lot. Thank goodness there isn’t any lacrosse practice today, he’s not sure he would be able to get through it.

His dad isn’t home when he gets back to his house. He takes him time showering and getting dressed. He spritzes himself with some cologne, which is a rare thing for him, but he wants to be at his best this time. There should be no repeat of possibly throwing up on Derek tonight. He really does need to find out if he actually did that or not.

When he hears the honk of the Camaro outside he can’t help but jump up. He looks around the empty room to make sure nobody saw that awkward moment, which of course nobody did. He forces himself to take some extra time to walk to the door. He puts his jacket on then takes it off then slides it on again before finally walking out the door. He jumps back a step when he sees Derek standing right in front of him, fist raised just inches from Stiles’ face.

“Oh my— god.” Stiles gasps

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I was gonna knock cause you were taking so long…”

Note to self, don’t take _that_  long next time.

“Oh, sorry. I was just looking for my jacket. Found it,” he chuckles as he pulls at the collar of his jacket

Derek, the gentle man, is just as gentle man-ish as he was before.  He opens the car door and Stiles slides in.

“Thank you kind bunny.”

“You’re going to tell me what that means tonight,” Derek demands

“We’ll see how the night goes.”

There’s something about being around Derek that makes Stiles feel so much more comfortable, more confident. Like, he can say things he’s always wanted to say but never had the guts to. The same is kinda true for Derek, too. He seems more open. Not so emotionally shut down. It’s a nice side of him to see. But he still needs to work on those conversational skills.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asks as Derek turns off the road on a not-so-road. More like not a road at all, it was literally a miracle that he wasn’t scraping the sides of his Camaro against the trees.

“You’ll see,” he smirks over at Stiles

There’s a bit of an awkward silence as they drive through the forest, barely missing several trees, even with Derek’s wolf reflexes.

“Did I throw up on you the other night?”

Derek glances over at him with an exasperated look, “No, why?”

Stiles sighs loudly, “Oh thank god. I honestly don’t remember anything after pulling you into the bathroom…” The thought of the events that actually took place in the bathroom cause Stiles to blush a vibrant shade of candy apple red.

Derek looks over at him, face going solemn and stoic.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks. He hates that stoic look and he wishes it would just go away forever so he could actually enjoy fun, open, laughy Derek.

“Nothing.” He replies as he puts on an obviously forced and fake smile

Stiles furrows his brow at the surly alpha, “Okay…”

They drive in silence for the rest of the drive, Stiles watching out of the corner of his eye as Derek’s face goes from stoic, to sad, to confused then back to stoic when he realizes he was being watched.

They finally come to a stop right outside a small clearing. Stiles steps out of the car and looks into the clearing. He has to squint a little because the last rays of sunshine are quickly disappearing making the forest nearly pitch black.

There’s a ring of stones in the center with wood piled into the middle. Surrounding the rocks and wood are giant, fluffy pillows sitting atop big, warm looking blankets. Behind him he hears Derek turn the radio on in the Camaro then get out, leaving his door open for the sound to bounce quietly off the trees.

“Derek, what… What is all of this?” Stiles asks as he looks at the entire set-up in awe

“I thought it might be fun, but if you don’t like it w—“

“Derek, shut up. It’s amazing.” Stiles runs over to the giant pillows and falls onto several of them, bouncing slightly. He turns to Derek who’s still standing at the Camaro, “Are you going to light the fire? It’s freezing out here for everyone who doesn’t have an internal werewolf heater.”

Derek must be pretty good at setting up fires because it only takes a few minutes for the fire to turn into a roaring inferno of heat. It gets so hot that Stiles has to move the pillows back about ten feet so his skin doesn’t melt off. Derek picks up a few more pillows and sits next to Stiles away from the fire, but he sits a bit too far away for Stiles’ liking. Stiles slides closer as smoothly as he can, which for Stiles isn’t smoothly at all. Once he’s close enough for his liking, he lets his head fall onto Derek’s shoulder.

“This is nice, really nice. But I’m fucking starving. I was too busy stressing out over this that I forgot to eat.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he tries to pull them back in like a vacuum.

He can actually feel the smile stretch wider on Derek’s face, “You were stressing over our date?”

Stiles’ heart’s pounding against his chest, which he knows damn well his werewolf date can hear.

“Uh, yeah, kinda. Not really, a little. I don’t know.”

“Stiles, calm down, your heart is racing,” Derek chuckles, causing Stiles’ head to bob slightly on his shoulder

Asshole.

“Luckily for you, I planned ahead,” Derek says as he stands and walks over to the car

“You’re my hero Derek Hale,” Stiles says in a mock swooning voice. But in all honesty, Derek is his hero at the moment because his stomach is performing a symphony begging for food.

Derek walks back with two submarine sandwiches in hand. Stiles starts clapping like a crazy hyperactive child before grabbing out for one of them. Derek hands him one with a small chuckle then plops back down next to him.

Stiles rips through the paper and shoves the sandwich into his mouth. He rips of huge chunks and chews, slightly resembling a camel chewing its cud. Derek sets his sandwich down, deciding to watch Stiles’ unique eating style instead of eating his own. Stiles is too enthralled in his sandwich to notice the audience. He only notices Derek as he shoves the last piece of sandwich into his mouth.

“Wha?” he asks with a mouth full of bread, meat and cheese

Derek snorts a laugh and shakes his head, “Nothing. You just eat really… enthusiastically.”

Stiles swallows down the enormous bite and smiles at Derek, “People always say I eat like a pig, I like enthusiastically better.”

He looks down at Derek’s sandwich, which is still untouched.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“I’m not really hungry. You can have it if you want,” Derek says dazedly as he looks up into the sky. The clearing has a small window in the trees just big enough for the moon and a few stars to be viewable from it. Stiles contemplates ripping through the paper and shoving the second sandwich down his throat, but decides he’s made a fool of himself enough for tonight. Instead, rests his head back onto Derek’s shoulder and follows his gaze up to the stars.

“I come out here sometimes, just to think.”

Stiles looks over at Derek. His eyes are somewhere else, but yet still here with Stiles.

“Laura and I used to come out here when our parents were fighting. This was our escape from it. We would light a fire, like this, if it was cold. Or we would just play.”

Stiles stares at Derek in shock. Did he actually just share a part of his past with him? He actually just opened up. Stiles is witnessing history in the making here. He turns to the fire and thinks about Laura and a baby Derek running around it playing tag and giggling. Then his mind goes to what Derek is also probably thinking right now.

He doesn’t think he could feel any more privileged than he does in this moment, right here, with Derek in Laura’s clearing.

Stiles turns his gaze back to Derek, who turns his eyes to meet Stiles’. The reflections of the flames from the bon fire bounce off of his vibrant green eyes. Stiles could stare into those eyes for hours, there’s so much behind them, so much he wants to know.

Derek leans forward and touches his lips gently to Stiles’. Stiles pushes forward, meeting his force as their lips part. Stiles closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of Derek’s soft, plump lips against his own. Stiles nibbles lightly on Derek’s bottom lips which causes him to moan slightly into Stiles’ mouth. This kiss could last forever as far as Stiles is concerned, but it’s over far too soon.

Derek pulls away leaving Stiles left there with a dopey face and his lips still pursed. Stiles opens his eyes to look into Derek’s face. His bottom lip is red and swollen.

“You bit me.” Derek says as he rubs his hand across his bottom lip

“It was a love bite,” Stiles whispers in an innocent tone

He hadn’t meant to bite so hard, but the blood dripping down Derek’s chin is proof of the pain he’s inflicted. Derek wipes the drips of blood away and looks back at Stiles with a grin on his face.

“Nobody’s ever bitten me before.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

The two lay there for another hour and a half, not talking much, just enjoying the company and the fire. They try to make out constellations, but the window in the trees is too small to find any, other than the little dipper. Once the fire dies down to mere embers, Derek decides it’s probably time to take Stiles home. Stiles pouts about it, but agrees after looking at the time.

Stiles walks over to the Camaro and slides in as Derek picks up the pillows and blankets. He throws them in the trunk and slides in next to Stiles. Stiles turns to look out the window as the clearing fills with thousands of fireflies lighting it up with a warm glow. His eyes flutter from one to another as he watches them fly slowly by as the Camaro’s engine roars to life.

“They’re so beautiful,” He says as he watches the last one disappear into the darkness of the forest

Derek watches the boy he’s falling in love with as he turns to him, amazement in those dark amber eyes over mere insects. Derek smiles to himself as he turns the car around and pulls away, back through the not-so-roady road.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the fluffiest thing i have ever written and i love it. I hope you all love it too. And as always, i love reading what you all have to say so comment and let me know! Love you xo


End file.
